


Vibrator

by woosite



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Smut, Woosan, top/bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woosite/pseuds/woosite
Summary: in which wooyoung puts a remote-controlled vibrator inside of himself, fiddling with the vibrations when he thinks san isn’t hearing. san knows something is up and wooyoung is acting weird. when wooyoung loses/misplaces the remote he panics when the vibrations start to change. he’s close to coming when he finds san holding the remote, he knows exactly what he's doing though.





	Vibrator

**Author's Note:**

> this is from my wattpad book “sex drive | woosan”, you can see the rest of my au’s on there (link at the end). anyways, ty for reading i appreciate all you sinners ;)

** _top!san_ **

** _bottom!wooyoung_ **

" ** _sex drive_** "

that's all that seemed to rush through his veins. burning him up, devouring his senses whole, all being completely hypnotized by the desire of lust.

wooyoung sat in class searching for anything to cool him down, tired of having the feeling of wanting to fuck anything and anyone he could get his hands on.

he stared at the clock tick as if it was the last thing he could hold onto before losing his entire sanity to his compulsive drive.

wooyoung was on edge.

his eyes roamed the room, trying to find something that would turn his every sense off. but he didn't seem to find anything.

he stared back at the board then to the teacher.

and that's when he got it.

he closed his eyes while taking a breath, trying to invision the teacher in front of him creating a scene that would make the feeling leave. but that's when he realized it was useless considering he wasn't all that bad looking either.

wooyoung was even more on edge.

i'm going insane

wooyoung snaps out of it and scoffs angrily, gripping his pencil with full force, the pencil nearly about to break into pieces.

"uh- you okay there woo? you're about to break that poor pencil, and let me remind you. i let you borrow it. you break it you buy it remember" trailed off mingi, his seat mate. "n-no i'm just- ugh, nevermind forget it," he releases his grip on the pencil and turns around to face the window, bringing up his hand to rest in his cheek.

mingi furrows his brows confused at the youngers sudden change of attitude. "hm, alright," mingi says as he pats the youngers shoulder, bringing his attention back to the teacher who was in the middle of explaining the effects of the korean war.

wooyoung has been constantly getting sexually frusturated for no apparent reason and has been trying to ignore and even release this feeling for weeks now. it drove him mad to the point where he almost tried getting off at home.

but that's honestly hard for wooyoung considering he lives with his bestfriend, san. and the fact that he was extremely attractive in any way possible, didn't help in the slightest. wooyoung knew he was attracted to him and has been having frequent wet dreams about him.

in the midst of thinking about his situation and his bestfriend at the same time, wooyoung found himself getting dirty thoughts about san whilst staring out the window.

he closed his eyes and invisioned the scenario he was desperately trying to conjure in his mind. he breathed out silently, but all that was ruined by the sound of the bell.

what the hell am i doing?

am i crazy?

why am i having sexual thoughts about san? 

he snapped out of it once again and bit his lip harshly while packing his stuff in a very fast pace trying to leave as soon as possible, not wanting to stay in a place where he had no choice but to let his mind wander around and drug him out of his senses.

it was a boring class, what else could he do? listen?

well to his dreadful misfortune, listening wasn't a part of wooyoung's many "talents."

he wrapped his backpack around his shoulder and the minute he stepped out of class he got stopped by a certain figure blocking the corridor.

he stopped in his tracks and looked up at the mysterious figure with an irritated scowl plastered on his face.

he just wanted to leave, was that so much to ask for?

his eyes went wide and the scowl he just had on his face molded into a soft one when he saw who the person his mind was desperately trying to have sinful thoughts about.

"ready?" san spoke up.

"f-for what?" wooyoung said completely out of it. he was too busy getting lost in san's gaze, remembering the thoughts he was just previously trying to play out in his mind.

"to go home?" san questioned and let out a breathy laugh placing his arm around his shoulder dragging the younger out of the school.

"o-oh, r-right." wooyoung breathed out. he shook his head slightly trying to forget what just had happened and continued walking alongside san back to their apartment.

—

as soon as they arrived at the apartment, wooyoung didn't hesistate to escape from san's grip on his shoulder, bidding him goodbye as he rushed to his and san's room.

the apartment only had one room for the both of them, but none of them really had any problem with it considering they are comfortable with one another's company, none of them wanting to admit it.

san was confused about the younger's sudden behaviour but decided to brush it off thinking he was just really tired and was eager to sleep or something.

and boy was he wrong.

-

wooyoung paced around san's room like a maniac.

if anybody were to walk in on him they'd probably think he was insane. and that's precisely what wooyoung was turning into right about now, completely insane.

"i- i can't" he said as he rushed his fingers through his hair and breathing frantically.

the feeling came back, but this time it was worse. he felt like his body was on fire , being engulfed by the flames of his lustful desires, and him wanting to completely extinguish it.

"fuck" he let out shakily.

at that moment, wooyoung was completely out of it. his eyes scanned his room to find anything that could help him chase his high. he scavanged through the room until his eyes noticed a small box hidden inside the left corner of the closet.

he instantly got a flashback of the first time san and him moved here. he remembered the older telling him to never open these boxes, no matter what.

his eyes sparkled in curiousity. he rushed to it and opened it, disregarding san's warning, to see if there was anything in there that he could put to use on this annoying feeling of his.

his eyes lit up at what he found.

he pulled out what seemed to be a sex toy. "it's a vibrator?," he stared at it intensely, completely ignoring the fact that there was literal sex toys inside san's bedroom.

was that not something to question?

but wooyoung was way too on edge and out of place to even be questioning why san had all of this in his bedroom at this point or why he even had it in the first place?

driven by his thoughts, wooyoung quickly stood up and peaked through the door to check on san. his eyes caught the sight of the older far from the room, watching what seamed to be a movie, on the couch.

he sighed and closed the door again slowly, and this time he locked it making sure nobody would come in.

turning around, he stopped in his tracks and stared at the toy and the remote that came with it. "fuck i'm really doing this, how fucking low of me," he said as he placed himself on top of the bed. 

wooyoung let out a sigh, placing the toy down getting into a kneeling position. he pulled down his pants anxiously trying to get this feeling out of the way once and for all. he pushed them down to his knees alongside his boxers.

he grabbed the vibrator and pushed his upper body down in order to adjust the toy with his entrance. he started panting as soon as he inserted it inside him. "f-fuck" he said as he pushed in more until it was all in. he reached out, grabbing the remote, "this f-feels g-good," he moaned, biting down on the sheets, playing around with the levels on the remote. "mmm-" he let out another moan.

he was overly on edge, finally getting to replenish the sex drive that has been driving him mad this entire time.

after some time, he gripped on the sheets as he was close to reaching his high, but just as he was about to release, he was interrupted by san yelling his name from the kitchen.

"wooyoung! get over here and hold this for me!" san yelled. the younger's eyes widened and panicked. he didn't hesistate to pull up his pants, stopping his heated session, to afraid that san might catch him doing this in the room they both shared.

"hurry!" san yelled and wooyoung let out a breath and rushed out of the room leaving the mess in san's room and completely forgetting that the vibrator was still inside him.

wooyoung rushed into the kitchen and saw san trying to fix the sink who seemed to have a bolt out, letting water come out.

"what is it?" he coughed.

san removed his gaze from the faucet and turned to face the younger.

he furrowed his brows in confusion, noticing how red and tense he was, his breathing uneven, his chest rising and falling in a strained way. "um, you good?" he questioned.

"y-yeah? i mean yeah! totally" the younger nervously said as he gave san a toothy grin. "well, if you say you're fine, hold this for me." he handed the younger what seemed to be a pair of tweezers. "okay, i-i can." he said.

as san was busy fixing the sink, the younger felt a pulse in between his legs causing a muffled groan to escape his plump lips. that's when he was now again once aware that he had forgotten to take out the vibrator.

he could feel it, vibrating at a very slow but intense speed. this made his legs shake in pleasure, but tried to hold onto his composure, being aware that san could question his actions again at any moment.

san glanced at him for a second, and went back to doing what he was doing.

the sudden vibration inside resulted in him to flinch and almost made him drop the tweezers he was holding.

the younger was sensitive. extremely sensitive.

his breathing became shorter and heavier and his lower region started to tighten. his body started heating up by the second and closed his eyes.

"wooyoung, are you sure you're okay?" san asked again, completely being sure that wooyoung had been lying to him about him being "totally fine.” 

he nods his head nervously as he open his eyes again."everything's f-fine san. seriously, there is really nothing wrong, i'm just tired that's all," he lets out a nervous laugh as he grips the tweezers tighter, trying to calm his breathing. 

san gives him a questionable look but forgets about it eventually. he looks at wooyoung one last time and grabs the tweezers from his hand and finishes fixing the sink by screwing the bolt back in. 

san knew something was up and he was about to find out.

"hey wait here i need to get something real fast," san says as he hands him the tweezers again. the younger nods, "go for it, i'll b-be waiting here." 

the only problem that didn't seem to pass wooyoung's mind was the mess he left back in the room.

"alright," san says as he gets out of wooyoung's view, walking to their shared room.

—

san walks into the room, his eyes widening at the mess before him. he slowly walks to the closet and opens it a bit noticing the box of sex toys he had was opened.

"hm, that's strange.." he turned to face the door and that's when everything clicked. he let out a small laugh and smirked. "oh wooyoung .." letting several naughty thoughts enter his mind.

"pretty kitten, you couldn't wait could you." he asks closing the box and putting it back in the closest. he stands up and looks through the room scanning every object.

his eyes stopped on his bed and noticed a remote placed by his pillow. he walks towards it and picks it up, eyeing it.

his gaze darkens and his lips curve up into a sinful grin.

"now i get it." he stares up at the wall. "hm, i was getting kind of bored of waiting for you to fall into my arms, but now, i guess we should have some fun, wouldn't want to pass on the opportunity now would we."

he smirks, shoving the remote into his pocket, and proceeds to leave the room.

—

san went back into the kitchen with a smile on his face. wooyoung noticed his presence and opened his mouth, "h-hey san i just checked the sink and all and everything's okay." he trails off, "i just realized i-i have alot of homework to do so if that's all you wanted me for, i-i'll go first okay." he smiles as he walks away, rushing back to the room as soon as san was out of his view.

"sure," san smirks taking the remote out of his pocket staring at it with a devilish grin as he walks to the couch.

he sits down, putting his leg on the other, bringing his left hand to rest on his cheeks while the other held on to the remote. "let the fun begin kitten."

—

upon entering the room, wooyoung desperately searches for the remote, "where the fuck is it?!" he panicks as he throws the pillows to the ground. "fuck," he runs his hands through his hair and that's when the pulse suddenly got stronger, penetrating his insides.

"a-ah" he lets out a strained moan, falling onto the bed, unable to handle the pressure of the vibrator inside him. "w-what the fuck?!" he groans gripping the sheets breathing out heavily.

the vibration of the vibrator became faster, leading for him to almost lose his breath. he could feel himself already getting wet, against his will. his stomach started turning and twisting as he readjusted his thighs. "mm- ah AH" he moaned out loudly biting down on the sheets once again not being able to handle the pleasing sensation in his core.

on the other hand, san was getting hard at the sinful noises wooyoung was letting out everytime he would play around with the levels, raising and lowering them.

he closed his eyes, imagining the youngers prettly little face desperately holding onto the sheets, arching his back everytime he increased the levels.

he was growing insane at the thought.

san had been attracted to him ever since they first met but never dared to make a move, let alone tell him his feelings, knowing the younger might reject him, or even resulting in their friendship to break.

suddenly, he jolts from this thoughts after hearing wooyoung sexually moaning his name out loud for only his ears to hear.

"oh .. i was so fucking wrong," he chuckles as he grips onto the remote tighter.

just a little bit more kitten, i'll be right there.

he smirks as he turns it up a little more.

if only the younger could change the position of the vibrator, it might be a little less powerful, but what he had expected went all into waste. he mistakingly positioned the vibrator deeper inside which made him lose every bit of sanity into him. the sex drive making it impossible to regain his consciousness back.

"aaAH-" wooyoung screams out. breathing and panting hysterically, "f-faster, p-please" he manages to kneel and takes off his shirt and pants, the heating sensation spreading through out his entire body.

he lays down on the bed and starts palming his member, then proceeding to grab it, "mm-" he lets out a strained moan as he started pumping himself, trying to stimulate even more pressure through his body. 

san, however, was also growing impatient.

wooyoung's sinful moans we're too much for him to resist. san immediatly got up, tired of resisting, wanting to see his pretty little kitten shudder at his touch, moaning into his mouth, touching him all over begging for his release.

not wasting any second, he walks towards the room impatiently, being rewarded by a pleasing view.

—

"s-san, i- i ahH- ," wooyoung notices san leaning on the door with his arms crossed looking down at the ground. "f-fuck" the younger lets his head fall back, then forcing himselt to look at the older in front of him, "i- i can explain." he finally lets out through broken moans.

"mmm .. no need to explain kitten." san averts his gaze towards the younger, locking their eyes together. his lips curving into an insidious smirk.

"t-the remote-" wooyoung lets out, "oh you mean this kitten?"san brings up the remote with his left hand, his eyes never parting his.

wooyoung's eyes widen, "t-turn it off, ple- AAH" san cuts him off by raising the vibrators speed at the highest level.

"what was that again?" san asked.

wooyoungs body shakes and drops again to the bed, grabbing the sheets even harder, his knuckles turning white from his grip. "s-san please turn it-," san cuts him off.

"now why would i do that baby, you seem to be enjoying yourself alot don't you think? you even lied to me, messed up my room and better yet," san closes his eyes and rests his head on the door,

"you opened the boxes i told you to NOT open." he lets out and opens his eyes again, letting out a breathy laugh and turning to look back at the younger.

"i-i'm sorry- FUCK-" wooyoung gasped, "i-im c-coming", san noticed wooyoung was about to climax. not wasting any second, he immediatly turns it off cutting his release once again.

wooyoung let out a pained whimper. "please- s-san, let me f-fucking cum," he pleaded as he tried to regain his composure.

"how about .. you let me help you instead?" he suggested, raising up a brow, throwing the remote to the ground. "does that sound nice kitten?" he smirked.

wooyoung's breath got stuck in his throat at the older's sudden confession.

san rushed towards him, climbing on top of him, fixiating the youngers gaze on him whilst pinning his hands on top of him, taking the vibrator out of him slowly. wooyoung whines at the loss of pressure, "open your fucking mouth." the older anxiously says.

san's attitude turned him on even more. almost cumming at his sudden command.

he hesitantly opened his mouth and as soon as he did, san forcefully pushed his tongue down his throat.

wooyoung moaned inside san's mouth. their tongues battling for dominance over the other.

they break the kiss trying to catch some air, panting heavily. "stick out your tongue." san commands. "w-why," wooyoung questions. "stick. your. tongue. out, kitten." san smiles at him impatiently, getting closer to his face. "don't ever question me." he says demandingly.

he takes the chance to lick his bottom lip, causing wooyoung to stick his tongue out, trying to feel their tongues together again.

san grins at his action, looking down at him and opening his mouth to suck on the younger's tongue.

wooyoung closes his eyes and moans at the older's action, feeling pleasure shoot through his body.

san sucked harder and harder, losing himself everytime he swallowed up every single moan the younger let out.

wooyoung wanted more, no, he craved more. he bucked his hips and started grinding up against san.

san smirked as he sucked at his tongue, grinding down on the younger to match his every roll, creating heated friction.

wooyoung brought his tongue out letting a strand of saliva connect their mouths, "f-fuck san, p-please." wooyoung gripped onto san's neck and brought him closer to increase the friction. kissing him once more, san threw his head back at the action, "w-what do you want me to do kitten," he says, staring down at him again. 

"please, f-fuck me , hard," the younger choked out, "fuck me til i can't fucking walk anymore," he closed his eyes and turned his head to the left avoiding sans gaze, embarassed of his own revelation.

san stares at his neck and collarbones, "oh i'll make sure of that kitten." he said as he attacked wooyoung's neck, sucking hard and leaving countless dark hickeys and lovebites everywhere he could get his mouth on. 

"y-yes," the younger moaned, "r-right there."

"mmm right there baby? right there?" san whispered in his ear, and going back to suck on the spot wooyoung begged for, causing wooyoung to moan out loud. "mmhmh, there."

san stopped sucking on his neck.

"with you moaning like that, i don't think i can wait anymore kitten, you're driving me fucking insane."

"look at me," san said and grabbed the younger's face to look at him, sharing countless intense looks. wooyoung looked at him with lust, moaning at the sight.

san took the opportunity and slid in two fingers and began scissoring him. the younger jumped with a yelp only for the older to push him down again. the younger moaned as he put in another finger."ahH mm- please s-san, f-fuck me already," san pulled his fingers in and out in a fast pace, the younger throwing his head back as his eyes rolled back.

he felt himself getting harder. "f- daddy, i-i need more, p-please." the older bit his nipple making the younger shiver in delight and pulled out his fingers.

san took his pants and boxers off. wooyoung stared in awe, how much he's been wanting that inside him. san positioned himself and gripped the younger's thighs and pushed him down. he reached out inside a drawer and pulled out some lube, and applying it in his shaft and putting some on his fingers. he carefully inserts a finger, coating his insides. "i'm going in," he says, taking his finger off and positioning himself before slamming into him.

wooyoung lets out a loud moan, shaking as he thrusted in him. the younger moaned loudly and tried to take in the pain. the thrusting started going faster and faster, hurting his insides. the olders left hand gripped at his thigh, while the other hand pinned his wrist to the headboard, biting at his nipple at every thrust.

wooyoung was a moaning disaster and sweat rolled down his neck. "mmm-ah, you're so fucking tight kitten," san moaned, panting heavily, his hair a tangled mess. the younger started to bounce on him instead as the older held him down in place. "oh mm- d-daddy .. f-fuck yeah, ah..."

"daddy huh?," san grinned. he told the younger he sounded like a complete slut. as of proving his point, wooyoung moaned more, screams of lust and agony. 

san pushed his legs wider, allowing him to push through him more. the younger now had more room to take in now. he kept jumping and jumping, feeling the olders finger's sneak into his wet mouth as he sucked on them. his tongue going in between and out coating them with saliva.

san was staring at wooyoung so intensely, almost reaching his high at the fucking view before him. "you're fucking hot," was all he managed to say as he thrusted in him harder making the younger's vision almost turn white from san hitting his spot.

he was holding in so much, barely containing it all.

the sweating, panting, san's length, and streams of cursing and moans. he held it in a little longer, "d-daddy, i-im c-coming," he moaned out as he started to shake reaching his high.

san harshly removed his hands from his wrist and thigh and gripped onto his waist, thrusting harder into him, "s-so am i, kitten" he let out a breathy moan.

the older kept hitting his prostate, and wooyoung nearly almost passed out from the pleasure shooting up to his core. 

his fluids came all over his stomach and san's shirt and face. wooyoung stared up at san intensely, and he almost swore he was about to come again as he saw san dragging some of his cum into his mouth as he continued chasing his release. "f-fuck." he groaned as he closed his eyes, throwing his head back once again. 

soon the older came in him and laid down next to him. they breathed out heavily together, a panting mess of sweat and cum for a whole two minutes.

"t-that was-" the older cut him off, "fucking amazing," he finished as he looked at the younger. "well, that'll teach you to not grab my things anymore," the younger laughed at his remark. "and speaking of those, we'll try them out another day," wooyoung bit his lip at the comment, already beginning to cast scenarios in his mind.

"i just, i had an entire sex drive for the past weeks and i guess today, i just broke." the younger explained. the older moved towards him, facing him. "you could of told me, i'm pretty sure i would've helped you out you know," he said as he winked at him while grabbing the younger's hand. "well, i'll keep that in mind for next time," wooyoung leaned in and kissed him deeply, moving into san's embrace, before they fell asleep under the sheets.

[link to my other woosan au’s](https://my.w.tt/pdggX7fwGY)

[telepathy | woosan au](https://my.w.tt/uGUgrLUvGY)


End file.
